Ren's Rey
by Peony-princesa
Summary: Oneshot. Rey goes looking for Kylo to take him up on his offer to be her teacher, getting far more than she bargained for when she catches up with him. Kylo has an agenda of his own this time, and the way it plays into Rey's has...interesting results.


SHIT. He'd found her stowing away on his ship again. The last time Kylo Ren had discovered Rey hiding in his cargo hold, he'd given her nothing more than a stoic stare while she stuttered out a sad attempt at an explanation for her presence. He'd remained completely silent as he roughly hauled her up and dragged her, stumbling over her own feet and protesting the whole way, across the ship and dropped her into an escape pod barely big enough for a droid and promptly jettisoned her out into open space. She'd quickly figured out how to send a distress signal and get herself picked up, but she was furious about how indifferently he had treated her. _That complete asshole!_ she mentally raged _; how dare he go from begging her to allow him to be her teacher, and then the very next time he saw her, maroon her in the middle of freaking nowhere!_

Rey had made up her mind that she would find him again and, this time, she would make him listen to every word she had to say. Also, she'd yell at him about the escape pod, because he could have at least picked one that was big enough for a normal sized human.

There had been a rumor going around that Kylo Ren had taken an interest in some ruins on some out of the way moon on the outer rim, and Rey had bartered for a ride with some smugglers, who dropped her off a short way from the place in question, and she took for the rest of the way on foot. She had been trying to build on the Force abilities that Kylo had awakened on Starkiller base, and she had found that if she let her mind reach out, she could sense other living things in her near vicinity. She could also vaguely determine the size of the life forms that she sensed, and had gotten rather skilled at telling humans from other entities. She finally reached an outcropping of rocks that provided a view of the ruins and the surrounding area, noting that he hadn't shown up yet. Good she thought, she was hoping she would get the chance to get a feel for the area before he arrived, and now she had an advantage.

She quickly ran a perimeter around the ruins, getting a feel for the landscape, and came across an open, flat area that would be perfect for landing a personal sized ship the size of Kylo's. She smiled to herself, this was turning out much better than she had anticipated! After choosing a suitable vantage point, well hidden from immediate detection, Rey settled in to wait for Kylo to show up, biding her time by rehearsing the speech she would give when she finally confronted him again. _You told me I needed a teacher, and here I am, teach me!_ She would tell him, no she would DEMAND for him to teach her, she would MAKE him listen this time, and while she was at it, she would demand to know why he tossed her out of his ship like that!. She sat in her fox hole planning the scene out in her head, I'll tell him that I'm ready to learn whatever he has to teach, and if for some reason he's changed his mind, that I'll go to his uncle Luke for training. She smiled darkly to herself, that would get his attention.

The Dark side of the Force was mysterious, Rey knew little to nothing about the Dark side and the light; she knew that everyone in the Resistance wanted and expected her to choose that side, and in reality, she should be going to Luke for training first if that was the path she was going to choose, but she felt that she didn't know enough about either side to make a decision. As much as she was told about the evil of the Dark, she just HAD to know for herself. Besides, she drawn to Kylo in a way she couldn't put into words; she felt that she needed to see him again, all her questions about the Force aside, and despite the horrible things she'd seen him do, she felt a strange kinship with him. They both had suffered great loss, she sensed, neither of them feeling truly a part of anything, both searching for answers and purpose.

When Rey finally roused herself from her reverie to reassess her surroundings, she realized that three whole hours had passed while she was daydreaming; Where the hell is he She thought to herself, He definitely should have showed up by now Just as she was about to pop out of her hiding place to take another look around, she heard the sound of an incoming ship Finally! a victorious smile spread across her face Took him long enough Rey watched from her lookout as the distinctive three-finned ship came into view, folding its lower fins upward in landing formation and settled in the exact spot she had predicted. The entrance ramp lowered, its pistons letting out a whooshing sound while steam poured out around it. Rey held her breath, waiting for Kylo's ever-present squad of bodyguards to appear; instead, she glimpsed the man himself emerging from the dimly lit doorway. That was odd, he rarely went anywhere alone as far as she knew; maybe this place was too important to risk bringing anyone with him. She watched as he strode down the ramp, pausing at the bottom to take stock of his surroundings; seemingly satisfied that he was alone, Kylo made his way under an ancient archway and disappeared down a staircase leading deep into the earth. After waiting a few minutes to make sure he wasn't coming back right away, Rey made for the ship as fast as she could, covering the flat ground in a few seconds and racing up the ramp; she made sure not to head to the cargo hold, he'd definitely look there first if he expected an intruder. Instead she headed for the opposite direction, and, after turning a few corners, stepped through a door and found herself in what she deduced must be Ren's sleeping quarters; a long cot stretched along one wall, and a simple locker took up half of another, with not much else occupying the rest of the sparsely furnished room. This was perfect, he would never expect her to be hiding in his bedroom. Rey grabbed a small stool that was sitting next to the cot and dragged it over to the corner of the room next to the door; she'd be waiting for him when he came in to rest that night and hopefully catch him in a fatigued state, making it easier for her to catch him off guard.

Surprisingly, it was only about an hour before she heard the ramp start to close, and the ship's engines come to life. She wondered if he had found what he had been looking for and what it might be, then she felt the ship leave the ground and start climbing into the atmosphere and she was struck by a worrying thought: _what if this didn't go the way she planned? What if He decided to turn her over to his master instead of tossing her out into space this time?_ She shook her head in an attempt to rid herself of the weight of that possibility; this was going to work, she had no other option.

As Rey lay in wait for Kylo, her mind wandered to other things, namely, what would she do if there was no war? If she had no Force sensitivity and there was a ship that could take her anywhere in the galaxy she desired? She pondered on the planets she might see, the vast landscapes that she of Jakku's colorless wastelands of sand could barely even begin to imagine. Her eyes became heavy and she started to doze, leaning her head against the wall, the room seemed unusually warm, and it brought a flush to her cheeks and made her head feel heavy.

Rey was almost asleep when a voice jerked her back to the waking world "Well scavenger, back again? Didn't the last time you were here teach you anything? Please inform me why I shouldn't toss you out of the airlock right here and now." Rey started, leaping up and knocking her stool over. How had she not heard him coming? She stared at him, he was leaning against the doorway, a piercing look trained on her that at first seemed void of emotion, but betrayed an undertone of...irritation? Was he angry that she was there? Rey squared her shoulders and held her head up, meeting his gaze with, she hoped, matched intensity. "On Starkiller base, you told me I needed a teacher. You offered to teach me how to use the Force, so now I'm here. Teach me." Kylo's jaw visibly clenched and his lips were pressed together in a tight thin line "No." He said simply, and brushed past her as he crossed the room to set his helmet on top of the locker. "WHAT!" she squawked out, abandoning all attempts at an intimidating attitude, her mouth hanging open as she stared at him incredulously. She hadn't expected an outright rejection and she was at a loss at how to proceed. "I was wrong." he said, turning to face her, and crossing his arms across his broad chest, feet planted shoulders width apart, making him look even bigger than he normally did "I'm not the one to teach you, and I shouldn't have offered." Amidst her shock, Rey was starting to feel her hackles rise; she had come to him, gone out of her way to present herself as his student, against the wishes of absolutely everyone she knew (or it would be if they knew what she was doing), and here he was, turning her down like they hadn't almost killed each other, like he was completely unaware of the similarities they shared. She stalked over to him, all fear she might have felt at first completely forgotten, and stared angrily up into his emotionless expression.

"Do you mean to tell me" she hissed, her voice full of pent up rage "That you almost killed me, almost killed Finn" his gaze snapped to hers at the mention of the former trooper's name, she'd gotten his attention "just to BEG me" there was that jaw clench again, more dramatically pronounced this time "to accept you as my teacher?" His eyes narrowed, she was striking chord after chord and she knew it. Good she seethed internally, she was going to hit him with everything she had. "Your mother" another flinch "doesn't know I'm here, and if she did, she'd be furious. Do you know what she wants me to do?" Kylo's gaze hadn't left hers, though it had grown considerably darker. "She wants me to run off to your uncle as fast as I can and learn from him." His lip had begun to curl back in a sneer, she almost had him at his breaking point, and she wasn't about to back down. "I think that's exactly what I'll do" she was almost yelling at this point "Because it seems like Luke has infinitely more to teach me than you ever could! You obviously didn't learn much from him, he probably sent you away because you were un-teachable!" She screamed out the last words but her voice was drowned out by Kylo's sudden growl of rage as he reached out, grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her.

"Don't you DARE talk about matters you know nothing about, little girl!" He roared "You think Luke could teach you things I can't?!" He released her from his grasp, but before she launch her own assault, she was lifted into the air and hurled into the opposite wall, but instead of falling to the floor, she froze at the point of impact, her whole body unable to move as she was pressed into the hard surface of the wall. Oh right She'd forgotten about that unpleasant trick of his. He turned and strode deliberately over to where she was trapped, his hand still out as he let her slide slowly down the wall until her feet touched the ground. Rey felt him release her limbs from his control, but she was still pressed against the wall, unable to free herself from his force grasp. Kylo drew close, bringing his eye level down to her own, his face barely a hairsbreadth away from hers and whispered through gritted teeth "What is it you want me to teach you, Rey?" It had been growing more and more uncomfortably hot in such close quarters, and Rey felt the heat rising in her cheeks, increasing her discomfort as he drew nearer and nearer to her.

When he had reached his current position and rasped out his question, Rey had been at a loss at what to do, until she realized that although he had her pinned to the wall, she had free control of her arms and legs. _Did he intend that? He couldn't possibly be that careless. Does he want me to attack him?_ Rey's mind raced, how much damage could she do in the shortest amount of time? His closeness was rattling her in a way she didn't understand, why did she have such a strong impulse to squeeze her legs together as hard as she could? The sneering curl of his upper lip told her that he thought he had won; that she had nothing left to hit him with.

Reaching out desperately, Rey seized the first impulse that came to mind; she reached out with both hands, grabbed the edges of Kylo's collar, and yanked him in, crushing his lips against her own. It was barely a kiss; lips crashed painfully against each other's underlying teeth, causing bruises to them both, and a cut lip for him. Kylo gave a surprised shout and shoved her away roughly, one of his hands spinning her around to press her, face first, into the wall while he used the back of the other to wipe away the blood that had begun to seep from the cut on his lip. His first hand was pressed to the back of her neck and he brought his mouth close to her ear and half-growled, half-whispered "What are you doing, Rey?" She had no idea what she was doing or why she did it, but she knew that that kiss, as violent and painful as it was, had lit a fire in her bones, and she sensed that it had done the same to him. Every logical cell of her brain screamed at her to fight it, fight against that need that was growing inside her, and she tried with all her might to do so until she heard his ragged breathing ringing in her ears and felt the bulk of him press against her back. He felt so solid, so heavy, so hot that she couldn't help herself; despite all her efforts, she let out a small, keening moan.

Kylo felt that moan in every fiber of his being; it crashed over him like a wave of white hot need and he lost all logical control. All that was left was the intense desire that he had to touch her in every way. The next thing he knew he was tearing at the cloth covering her lower body; he had somehow managed to maintain his Force hold over her and once again extend it to her limbs as well, but still kept one hand at the back of her neck as he made short work of her breeches and underclothes. He paused to lift her hands above her head and Force-cement them there, then tailing his hands lightly down her arms and over her ribs, then her stomach, then her hips. Rey let out small gasps every time she felt the leather of his gloves come in contact with her skin. She was overcome with feelings of desire and fear; desire that she had never felt before, and certainly didn't know she felt for him, and fear of the unknown. _She had never done anything like this before, had he? Did he know what he was doing?_ She was yanked out of her internal debate by the sound of a belt being unbuckled. _Was this happening already?! Didn't they need to do...'other' things first?!_

Rey heard the rustle of clothes being pushed aside and then felt something smooth and heavy brush across one of her ass cheeks as it fell out of his clothes and then gently slap against it as he pressed in close to her again. She froze, not knowing what to expect next, everything was happening so fast. As if sensing her panic, Kylo gripped her waist with both hands and slid them down around her hips, squeezing the flesh as he went, sending shivers up and down her spine. Once his left hand reached her hip, he kept it there to anchor himself, his right hand sneaking down across her abdomen and down between her legs. Rey instinctively pressed her legs together as tight as she could, squeezing her eyes shut tightly as he lay the flat of his gloved hand over the front of her pussy and stilled there. As she began to calm her panic, he felt him start to stroke his thumb over her pubic area, while simultaneously burying his face in the crook of her neck, nuzzling close to her jaw line. She sighed deeply at the sensation, warmth spreading throughout her body, causing her to relax and let her legs part a little for him.

That was all he needed and he began to tease her legs farther apart, finally creating enough space so he could swipe a finger across her quickly moistening pussy. His finger brushed lightly over her clit and she groaned at the sensation, letting her head fall back onto his shoulder. Kylo swirled the pad of his finger over her clit several more times, each time eliciting ecstatic gasps and sighs from Rey until he withdrew his hand altogether. She whimpered at the loss, bumping the back of her head into his shoulder to urge him onward. He chuckled darkly and gripped her hips with both hands and, in one swift motion, pushed his cock between her legs, brushing through the folds of her cunt and through to the other side. Looking down, she could see the swollen head of his cock poking out from between her legs, the tip glistening with precum and her own fluids. The sight made her catch her breath, she'd never seen a penis before; _was his a normal size? Would it hurt when he finally entered her? Would she like it?_ She felt his grip on her hips tighten, as he began sliding his cock back and forth between her legs, the head brushing perfectly through her pussy and over her clit.

This was beautiful, she loved the feeling of the soft skin of his thick cock rubbing against the outside of her pussy. Kylo began to bite softly at her neck and earlobe, alternating the bites with a kiss here and there, the electric feeling he drew out of her began to build and build; she felt like something big was about to happen, she just needed more. In an attempt to intensify the feeling and send her over the edge of that something, Rey pressed her legs together around his cock, swaying her hips slightly, hoping he would get the message. "You like that, do you, scavenger?" he whispered hoarsely. She could only answer with a soft "Mmm" in the affirmative. "Good" he continued, slowing his movements to a halt "I am more than happy to please you, but I haven't forgotten the way you insulted me just moments ago." Her eyes popped open and chuckled wickedly "You'll have to pay for that before I let you have your pleasure." With that pulled his cock from between her legs and spun her back around, setting her back firmly against the wall as she groaned in frustration, fixing him with a death glare. If only she could MOVE; she'd take her pleasure from him and he'd be happy about it. He seemed to be able to read her thoughts, or at least the intent of her emotions and clicked his tongue, waving his index finger in her face. "You should have thought of that before you decided to provoke me, Rey" he scolded "I would have been happy to do this your way, but you had to go and make things difficult."

He removed the rest of her clothing that he had neglected to take from her before, leaving her completely bare to his gaze. He then gripped her shoulders and pressed gently but firmly, lowering her to a kneeling position, his cock dragging over her stomach and sternum as she went, leaving a slick trail of his precum and her own arousal over her body and between her tits until she reached her knees and his cock stood at her eye level. From her vantage point she could really get a good look at his manhood, and she took full advantage, noting its length and thickness, how it grew more flushed toward the head, and the thick veins that spread across the shaft. Rey was actually curious about how it would taste and how it would feel sliding into her mouth and throat ( _Could it go down that far? It looked long enough_ ), but she refused to let Kylo see her eagerness, pressing her lips together and staring up at him defiantly. He let out a low laugh and proceeded to strip his gloves off slowly, pulling at each finger until they were off and he could toss them to the side. He took a moment to look her over; she was on her knees at his feet, pointedly glaring at him as if to say that he was never getting what he wanted. He laughed again and leaned down, encircling the side of her neck with one hand and drawing her to him, capturing her lips with his own in a deep kiss. The feeling overwhelmed her so, that she opened her mouth in a happy sigh; Kylo took the opportunity to slide his tongue between her lips and flick it against hers.

She responded in kind, opening her mouth wider and reaching out with her own tongue to caress his. He smiled as he broke the kiss and stood up, leaving her on her knees; she tried to revert back to her obstinate attitude, but the kiss had destroyed her will to deny him anything anymore. He was fully aware that her resolve had crumbled and that she was at his mercy now. He reached out with a right index finger and dragged it over her shoulder, slowly across her collar bone and up her neck, along her jugular, and then along her jaw line until he reached her chin. Grasping Rey's chin between his thumb and the side of his index finger, he pushed down gently but firmly, opening her mouth wide. She shivered with anticipation, and though he definitely saw it, he didn't acknowledge it. He then gripped his cock with the other hand and brought it up to her mouth, running the tip around it, spreading his precum over her lips before pressing it into her mouth.

Rey was pleasantly surprised at musky, salty flavor of Kylo's cock as it passed her lips. She was past caring about maintaining her attitude of disinterest, and took to her task enthusiastically, swiping her tongue over the smooth, soft, yet hard appendage in her mouth. This elicited a groan from her partner and she knew she was catching on. He started to move in and out of her mouth with shallow thrusts of his hips. Rey held the flat of her tongue to the underside of his cock and sucked lightly, swishing it back and forth. It jumped slightly and became even harder, with the man it was attached to gasping and pushing it in farther into her mouth. She found that if she concentrated on keeping her breath even and opening her throat, that she could take him in even deeper. She did this, taking him in almost to the hilt, dragging a guttural growl from deep in his chest.

Kylo picked up his speed, thrusting deeper and faster, the feeling of her tongue griping him almost driving him to madness. He heard a noise and felt a strange vibration in his cock and looking down, saw her happily humming while looking up at him with a devilish gleam in her eye. This sent him over the edge and he set a grueling pace, entwining his fingers in her hair and jerking her down onto him as far as he dared. She let out a choking noise but soon gained control of her throat and did her best to meet him at every thrust. Ren knew he was almost at his breaking point and that he should slow down, but he couldn't force himself to withdraw from her glorious velvety mouth. His thrusts became more and more erratic until with one final thrust, his cum came shooting out and down Rey's throat. He quickly pulled out, his cock still spasming and emptying itself in thick streams. He smirked before grabbing her by the shoulder and using the other hand to direct the streams of cum to pour out on her chest.

Shivering as the hot liquid hit her skin, Rey waited until he was done and then leaned forward, licking the cum from his shaft and then looking up at him as if to ask if there was any more he had for her. Kylo hauled her up and dragged her over to his cot and threw her down, stripping off his robes, and, focusing his thoughts, brought about another powerful erection before settling between her legs, gripping his cock and running it across her pussy to remind her of how it felt. Soon Rey was almost sobbing at having mastery of her own body again and the prospect of having him turn his attentions to her, eagerly scooted closer and spread her legs for him. He lost no time in pressing into her pussy, doing his best to take it slow as to not hurt her. Rey gasped at the intrusion, the feeling of being so stretched was foreign and, at first, painful, even though she was plenty ready for him. He groaned as he reached the hilt, his cock fully seated inside her and he began to move; long, slow thrusts to reach the innermost parts of her. Suddenly, he reached a spot that made Rey come right off the bed, arching her back so sharply that he thought it was going to snap in half while letting out a desperate cry. Kylo slipped a hand around to support her lower back while the other gripped the nape of her neck. She was so small compared to him that, in this position, he could bring her body to meet his every thrust and control the depth of his reach. Kylo focused his attention on that spot he had just discovered, and soon she was crying out again.

Rey had never experienced such an intense feeling of physical joy in her life before; every time Kylo moved inside her, he sent waves of pleasure rolling through her body. Before she knew it, she was clutching him as close to her as she could, and whimpering out his name. He responded by crushing her into his chest and thrusting even harder, stroking over her g-spot again and again and finally, when he felt that he was reaching his own limit, reached down and rubbed his thumb over her clit, sending her over the edge as he reached his own. They collapsed onto the bed in a happy, satisfied, sticky sweaty heap, Kylo grabbing Rey and pulling her into his chest.

Oh my God" she breathed out after a few moments "I want to feel that again, can we do it again?" He laughed into her hair and reached down, pressing his middle finger inside her, while rubbing her clit with his thumb, and soon she was coming undone in his arms and calling out for him.

When they were done, Kylo wrapped them in blankets and nestled Rey so that her forehead was just level with his chin, and after kissing it several times, he closed his eyes to sleep. "Kylo?" a soft sleepy voice came floating through his tired thought. "Hmm?" he answered lazily "What was in those ruins back on that moon?" "What?" he asked opening one eye "What were you after when I snuck on board your ship?" "Oh" he laughed quietly "Those ruins are nothing but ancient garbage" "WHAT?!" She popped up, propping herself on one elbow "You knew there was nothing of value there?!" He had closed both eyes by that point "Mmhmm" he answered. "Then why were you there?" She asked incredulously. "For you" He mumbled. "Wait" she said poking him in the ribs "Pay attention! If you knew I was there, and you were there for me, then how did I get the intel in the first place" "I planted it for you" He answered, still not opening his eyes. "Then how did you know I was there when you did?" "I was waiting in the general vicinity" he replied pulling her down to him again "Besides, you're very loud when you use the Force to scan your surroundings. I picked you up from orbit. Guess I'll have to teach you after all." She grinned widely "Good. I wanted to make sure I understood the Dark side and the Light before I made my decision. I can learn from you and yours and then Luke." He opened his eyes to look at her, a frown on his face "No" he said "You and I will go study without the input of anyone else. I won't have Luke teaching you to limit yourself, and Snoke will want to corrupt you for himself. Neither of them will have you." He tugged her in closer as he said it, as if to cement the idea in her mind. She thought for a minute and then smiled. "Alright. She said, nestling in closer You were my first choice anyway."


End file.
